Malec, I Love You
by Elliot0312
Summary: Jace goes to far, trying to irritate Alec and starts to bring up a sensitive subject


Just a cute little Malec story, no smut. Obviously I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the brilliant Casandra Clare. (Please follow, and comment)

* * *

"Alexander,what the hell happened?" Magnus watched as the dark haired shadowhunter stormed into his apartment, dropping down a rucksack and diving onto his sofa. "Alexander, are you ok?" Magnus sat down on the same sofa,Resting hishand onto  
/Alec's knee. "It's Jace." Alec replied, cupping his face with his hands. "What's up with Jace, is he ok?" Alec grumbled as he sat up. "Yes, Jace is fine, he just, it doesn't matter but I'm going to stay here for abit, if that's ok with you?" Alec  
rested

his head on Magnuses lap, looking up at the bottom of the warlocks face. "Yes darling, that's perfectly ok. Do you want to talk about it?" Magnus ran his fingers through the other boys hair, as he tried to comfort him. Alec shook his head as a loud  
grumble

came from his stomach. "When was the last time you ate something?" Magnus asked as he rubbed his hand on Alec's stomach. In reply, Alec shrugged his shoulders,causing Magnus to get up and walk over to the dining table. Alec followed him, watching  
as he

snapped his fingers, imedietly revealing a 5 course meal, lying on the table. "Bon appetite," the warlock pulled back a chair, as Alec sat down, diving into on of the dishes that satin front of him.

"So I know you don't want to talk about it, but can you please tell me what happened with Jace?" The 2 boys now lay on Magnuses bed, their faces inches away from each other. Alec sighed, rolling onto his back.

* * *

"Hey you're getting a little rusty," Jace chuckled, reaching his hand out to Alec, who lay panting on the training room floor. Alec grumbled, flipping himself up, pushing away Jace's hand. "Maybe your just tired fromall the sex you and Magnus  
/are having," Jace jeered, punching Alec shoulder. Alec glared at Jace, walking over to grab a towel. "Oh really,no comment, it must be more than I thought," Jace followed Alec, also grabbing a towel. Alec tried to ignore Jace, rubbing his face  
/with the towel. "How many times have you two done it then, if you've been together for 4 months now, it must be like every day," Alec gritted his teeth as he tried tostay calm. "I mean, you must have given him so many…"

Alec threw the towel to the floor, grabbing Jace by the collar and pushing him against the wall. "SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!"

James face went white as he tried losen Alecs firm grip on his shirt. Alec let go, walking slowly away. "Hey bro, no need to getso aggressive, I was just joking around," Alec turned to face Jace. "I'm sorry Jace, I just, please don't talk about  
it,"

"Why, have you not done it yet?"

Alec looked away from Jace's face.

"Or maybe, you have done it, But maybe you weren't good enough. I mean he has years of experience. And you have no experience at all." Alec could feel his lip trembling.

"Hey, it doesn't matter anyway, because every time you get older, you'll get uglier and uglier, and he just won't find you attractive anymore. Once you die, he'll just move on like you meant nothing to him. You'll just be another pointless memory,"  
/Alec's eyes started to well up as he raced outof the room, hearing Jace shouting behind him.

"You're only running because you know it's true,"

Alec rushed into his room, quickly shoving A few clothesinto his rucksack. Tears drifted down his cheeks as he sprinted out of the institute.

* * *

Alec now realised he was cryingas he rested his head on Magnuses lap. "Oh darling, I'm sorry, but you know what he said isn't true." Magnus looked down at Alec as he placed his hand on Alec's cheek.

"But it is Magnus. You're immortal, your going to stay like this forever, while I'm going to get old and wrinkly and you'll not love me anymore,I am going to die, and you'll have to move on," Alec sobbed, dampening Magnus's shoulder.

"But it's not true, because I don't care if you get old, I'll always love you, no matter how wrinkly you get, I'll always love your beautiful blue eyes, and your cute little smile, and the way you blush so easily,"

Alec looked Magnus in the eyes, as he crumpled up into Magnus's lap. "I love you Magnus,"

"For now, and for therest of eternity, I love you too,"


End file.
